This invention relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices in which the ohmic contacts of wiring portions and electrode portions thereof are improved.
Polycrystal silicon has been extensively employed for forming the electrodes and lead wires of a semiconductor device, because it is excellent in acid resisting characteristic and in heat resisting characteristic and can employ a self-alignment method. However, it has been found that polycrystal silicon is high in specific resistance and not suitable for high speed operation of the element.
On the other hand, special attention has been paid to a method of using metal silicide; however, with metal silicide it is impossible to provide ohmic contacts necessary for wiring. Therefore, a method in which a phosphorus-doped MoSi.sub.2 film is used, or a method in which ions are implanted into the interface of an MoSi.sub.2 film and an Si substrate, is employed. However, these methods suffer from drawbacks that they cannot use the existing facilities because they are not similar to the method in which polycrystal silicon is used, and that they are high in dangerousness and low in ohmic characteristic.